Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee
by MrMesozoic
Summary: An adaptation based heavily on the game of the same name. The goal here is to maintain the spirit of the films while adapting the basic storyline of the original game. In this story, the Vortaak invasion begins and a melee amongst monsters takes place.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Earth appeared peaceful from orbit. It was full of vibrant color and beauty uncommon to the rest of the system it called home. It also had the distinction of being able to support life, fortunate enough to be in the perfect Goldilocks Zone. The Vortaak General Ardal looked out the window of his command ship with a sly smile gracing his grey-skinned face. He wore a gray soldiers uniform adorned with black body armor, the armor a trait among Vortaak leaders. He thought to himself, that the time had come. His forces had observed the planet for numerous Earth decades, and he felt the time was right. They possessed enough data, and their forces were specialized enough to handle the environment of this new world. He was certain he would return home to his queen with a new home for his dying world.

His planet had been suffering severe droughts and famine from a civil war that seemed to never end. The great Vortaak empire had been slowly turning its home into a desolate, rocky wasteland. He worried that one more nuclear detonation would shake the planet's core into oblivion. An exaggeration, of course, but he knew there was little time. Transmissions from Vortaaka were becoming more and more desperate. He had to act now.

In a language incomprehensible to humans, he ordered his men to send out the fighters and release the first wave of monsters. He watched as a series of saucer-like ships left the disc-shaped mothership. General Ardal found it humorous how his scout ships had become common among human conspiracy theories, serving to divide them further. He saw signs of his own people in their culture. Always so divided on the most trivial of things, sometimes resorting to war over simple trade disputes. They were a young race that fortunately had yet to make all the mistakes the Vortaak had. He knew the seeds were planted though. The stockpiling of weapons, political corruption, mass pollution, the holes of their graveyard were neatly dug. General Ardal almost considered their annihilation a swift act of mercy before they were to face the guilt of their self-destruction.

The Vortaak invasion force was primarily concentrated in the Pacific Ocean. It was Earth's largest ocean and any major resistance would have to be sent by their slow moving sea ships or their primitive aircraft. The perfect setup until they could expand into the continents. They attacked the west coast of the United States, primarily Seattle and Los Angeles, while the other forces attacked Osaka and Tokyo in Japan. The goal was to slowly gain ground across the planet and then call reinforcements to cleanse the planet completely.

General Ardal was confident. However, he realized Earth had a natural defense in the form of giant monsters, similar to their own. His goal was to capture them and bring them under his control or kill them. It made no difference to him. He had observed them over many years and was confident he understood their strengths and weaknesses.

First, there was Godzilla. He was considered the king of the monsters by the humans, and General Ardal was willing to agree. He certainly appeared to be the mightiest. Godzilla first appeared in the Earth year 1954 as a byproduct of American nuclear testing and was once the sole survivor of a species of aquatic reptiles. He went on to rampage in Tokyo leaving it in ashes. A chemical compound known as the Oxygen Destroyer was used that nearly killed the creature and drove it away. Unfortunately for humanity, the monster would return numerous times in the coming years.

Anguirus was a loyal companion to Godzilla but they first started off as enemies back in 1955. They had a near-death duel in Osaka after fighting their way savagely through the Pacific from Iwato Island. The humans and even the General himself were unsure of the creature's origins, though the low level of radiation emitted from the creature suggested he is another radioactive mutant like Godzilla from prehistoric times. Anguirus never appeared to bother humanity again, but General Ardal knew the monster was alive and well.

Rodan was a lonely creature that did not associate with the other monsters much. He was first discovered in 1956 after being released from a mountain by a Japanese mining operation. Eventually, he made his way to Fukuoka on a feeding frenzy. After many losses, the JSDF lured the pterosaur back to Mount Aso and buried within. It was effective until it broke free in 1964. The specifics of his origin are unclear as well but he may have been a surviving pterosaur mutated by atomic testing.

Aside from Godzilla though, there was another monster that concerned the General. An ancient protector of Earth that is worshipped as the Goddess of Peace by the natives of Infant Island. Mothra. Although appearing as an ordinary moth-like creature, she is far from one. She has been known to have almost magical abilities, so many that even General Ardal could not comprehend. She only began to interfere in modern human affairs in 1961 when Infant Island was discovered. Two of her priestesses were kidnapped by gangsters and held for ransom in Tokyo to exploit Japan's monster fear. The thugs hoped to receive a large sum of money from the Japanese government due to the impending attack by Mothra. Mothra arrived, very angry, and rampaged through Tokyo. Since their plan had failed, the gangsters fled the nation to return to New York City. Mothra followed them there and rescued her priestesses successfully, resulting in massive damage to the city as well as the deaths of the thugs. After that, she left peacefully after giving humanity a reminder to not disrespect their guardian. Relations with Infant Island improved after diplomatic talks but the villagers preferred to remain isolated. Mothra would return to civilization numerous times but as a protector, not an invader. Human and Vortaak science has failed to explain her powers, leaving many to believe she very well may be a true Goddess.

After assessing the monster's data once more, the General settled into his command chair aboard the mothership. He awaited the fall of Earth, confident in his armada.


	2. Chapter 2: The Invasion Begins

Seattle was bathing in fire. Out of nowhere the alien ships descended and performed strafing runs with plasma beams. Concrete was split, buildings were cut down, and cars exploded. Despite all of this, the worst part was what escorted them down. It was a green and gold skinned monster with obvious cybernetics. Its hands were replaced by large titanium sickles, where its eyes would be positioned there was a singular red tactical visor, and there was a giant buzzsaw embedded in its abdomen. The cycloptic monster flew down with the ships with a bird-like shriek and landed in the middle of the city. It immediately began hacking down buildings with sadistic glee. Gigan was a prized possession of the Vortaak. He was of a species native to Vortaaka that was converted into a war machine. Gigan enjoyed hacking his opponents to pieces with an almost psychotic enthusiasm.

Los Angeles was invaded in the same manner but something even deadlier landed there. A giant three-headed dragon with bright gold scales flew down. Lightning bolts rained from its three mouths and entire city blocks exploded. Its two tails whipped carelessly at skyscrapers. King Ghidorah was not necessarily a Vortaak monster. In 1964 Earth time the Vortaak fleet discovered the creature around Venus. After that costly battle, the dragon was captured. Out of respect for the creature's might, they named him after a great king in Vortaak history: King Ghidorah.

Megalon made landfall in the Ogasawara Islands in the Pacific Ocean. The island chain had been informally named the Monster Islands since Godzilla and Anguirus primarily reside there making it a hazard for travelers. Megalon had a special mission. He was sent there to try to defeat the duo. His master didn't care if that meant dead or alive. Megalon had actually encountered Godzilla once before. In 1973 he was sent on a mission to these same islands and had a duel with Godzilla but was forced to retreat. The goal was to test Godzilla's strength, and although the battle was lost humiliatingly he completed his mission. Like Gigan, Megalon was another Vortaaka native that was turned into a war machine by the Vortaak. He was a ground-dwelling beetle monster that had his clawed forearms replaced by giant drills to enhance his burrowing, and his horn was replaced by a metal one that could fire bolts of electricity. His most dangerous ability was napalm bombs he could fire from his mouth, which was a natural weapon of his species. Megalon was eager for a rematch and wandered the islands happily on the hunt.


	3. Chapter 3: Pterosaur Takes Flight

Over the Rocky Mountains, jet fighters were on the way to Seattle to engage the alien invaders. With a roar, they soared through the mountain range before Vortaak fighters arrived on the scene. The group was scouting ahead from Seattle and immediately opened fire on the jets. Evasive maneuvers were near useless as four of the six fighters were torn apart by plasma. Only two of the eight alien ships were destroyed by missiles before the rest of the primitive jets were dropped. Rodan had been disturbed in his home within the mountains by the aerial engagement. Rodan could sense they were not of this world and their presence made him territorial. He flew from out of his cavern and engaged the enemy ships. The ships opened fire immediately and the pterosaur expertly dodged all the plasma bolts. With hardly any effort, Rodan flew at full supersonic speed and cut through the ships with a sonic boom. In his wake, he left shattered and burning metal parts falling toward the mountains below. Satisfied, he felt a desire to go to the nearest source of the ships, annoyed at the disturbance. He was on a course to Seattle.

Gigan marched through an apartment building then swung a blade through another with an insane cackle. Suddenly, he heard what sounded like a supersonic jet blasting through the sky. Gigan looked up and scanned the sky with a confused squawk. Then it hit him. Rodan flew into the cyborg and knocked it on its back. The pterosaur landed on the roof of a building and delivered a triumphant roar. Gigan got up and shrieked at his assailant. He charged and swung a blade that was easily dodged as Rodan took to the skies yet again. Rodan flew over Gigan's head and rammed him once again, knocking Gigan face first into the building. This was a move that further annoyed the space monster and Gigan stood, increasingly angry at his speedy opponent. Rodan landed and appeared to taunt the cyborg with a roar.

Gigan clanged his blades together and roared, ready for round two. Rodan flew at Gigan and began clawing at the monster machine hybrid. Gigan clawed and grappled with the pterosaur, leaving cuts on his body. Rodan endured the pain and jabbed his beak into Gigan's neck, sparks and electrical surges coming from the wound. Gigan shoved Rodan off of him and roared out in surprise. A monster from Earth managed to wound him. He did not expect such worthy opposition and found himself enjoying the battle. Rodan flew into the sky and Gigan flew after him with the intent to ground the beast. They flew by each other and traded blows. Gigan felt a wing at supersonic speed cut down his side, Rodan felt a sickle slice down his chest. Both fell to the ground.

Gigan was the first to stand, his wound being a gash down his right side. Rodan, however, was bleeding in the street from his gaping wound. With a weak defeated roar, Rodan flew away. Gigan wanted to pursue, but he knew his responsibilities were in the colonization of Seattle. His lust for blood left him dissatisfied but he knew his place in his master's army. Gigan continued his massacre in Seattle without a care, the chaos there appeasing him.


	4. Chapter 4: The King Awakens

On the island dubbed "Monster Island" due to its inhabitants, the ground exploded open. Two giant drills protruded from the ground. Then, from the soil, Megalon emerged with a shriek. His insect eyes scanned the area in search of his prey. There. He spotted the mutated Ankylosaur called Anguirus relaxing on the beach. He approached him and the animal looked up, sensing danger. Anguirus stood up and roared a challenge at Megalon. The insect spun his drills and roared back. Before Anguirus could move, he was hit in the shoulder with a lightning bolt, getting knocked back. Megalon chirped gleefully and reapproached him, drills spinning. However, Anguirus was not ready to surrender after just one hit. He dove at Megalon and tackled him to the ground, proceeding to savagely bite the bug. Megalon rose a spinning drill in defense and scraped Anguirus' face, forcing the creature to retreat. A small amount of blood dripped from the gash and Megalon got back on his feet.

Before the battle could escalate further a deafening roar was heard from within the island. The loud stomping shook the Earth. Birds flew from the trees. Trees collapsed as something approached. Both monsters were motionless. One hopeful, the other feeling dread. The king was approaching. Godzilla, the king of the monsters had been awakened and had become angered by the return of a foolish invader from decades before. Before Megalon could make a move he was knocked on his back by a blast of cyan atomic fire. The reptilian monster joined the side of his spiked companion, prepared to eliminate the threat to his home.

Anguirus rolled into a ball and hit Megalon, who had just managed to get back on his feet, only to be knocked into a rocky cliff. Godzilla rushed the beetle, ramming his head into the alien's abdomen. Megalon stabbed a drill into Godzilla's gut and activated it. Flesh blood spewed from the wound, making Godzilla bellow in pain. It became evident that Megalon's lust for revenge began to overcome his fear.

Back in 1973 when he was sent to test Godzilla's strength, he had been defeated and treated as a failure since. The reptile had been just as aggressive back then and bathed the insect in nuclear fire. It took Megalon a long time to recover from that encounter and he would rather die than fly back to his master beaten and burned once again.

Godzilla grabbed Megalon's arm and forced out the drill, falling to his knees. He was bleeding from the gaping wound. Anguirus immediately swung his tail into Megalon's legs from behind, and, with a surprised shriek, the creature dropped. Godzilla was up again in a short amount of time. His radioactive cells provided him with a superb healing factor. Megalon opened his mouth and fired a napalm bomb at Anguirus. It exploded and bathed the dinosaur in fire, forcing him to momentarily retreat into the water. Megalon returned his attention to Godzilla and fired lightning from his horn. Godzilla ignored it as he powered up his atomic breath. His spines began to glow bright cyan and light poured from his mouth. The blast of atomic flame fired from his mouth right at Megalon's head. As the fire approached him, Megalon thought that on the bright side he would not have to live to face further humiliation. Then his head exploded into flames that spread to the rest of his body as Godzilla maintained the blast. The blue fire ceased and Megalon's charred remains fell to the ground. As Anguirus rose from the depths, Godzilla roared triumphantly.

Their victory was short-lived, as a group of alien fighters arrived, firing searing bolts of plasma at them. Anguirus lied down and allowed his spiked carapace to take most of the hits while Godzilla tanked the shots and began firing his atomic breath in retaliation. Not a single ship survived the encounter. As the last metallic ball of flame fell from the sky, Godzilla knew something was wrong. His planet, his home, was under attack. He and Anguirus took to the ocean to follow the source of the alien ships. Godzilla did not care for the other lifeforms in this world, but he knew that they had to act now for the sake of their home.


	5. Chapter 5: Military Response

The U.S. Army mobilized to combat the invasion. Tanks rolled into Seattle as jet fighters soared in the skies. They were met with resistance from alien ships almost immediately. The jets could not match the alien fighters and were cut down by blasts of plasma with expert precision. Of the few jets that managed to open fire, only a handful of missiles reached their targets. Burning wreckage, human and alien alike, fell to the city below. The tanks did not stand a chance and were swiftly reduced to smoldering ruins.

Another group had been sent to battle Gigan. The cyborg was still marching through the city destroying everything in his path. His neck wound had just recently been patched up and he was in perfect condition. Tanks opened fire and explosions peppered his body. Gigan was startled but otherwise unaffected by the strike. He scanned the area and located the tanks. Gigan found himself disappointed by the opposition he faced. He wanted another worthy enemy. He walked toward them with a sinister shriek and the fired in a futile gesture. The cyborg trampled the first row so the rest began pulling back. Gigan then flew ahead of the tanks and swung a blade. The blade struck a tower that toppled over onto the remaining tanks. When Gigan landed, he roared in satisfaction. Although it was easy prey, their deaths still amused him.

Gigan was ready to resume the city's destruction but missiles hit hard into his back. Jet fighters the flew over him and he clicked his beak. Although he possessed no ranged weaponry, he was very capable of dealing with the threat. Gigan flew into the air to chase the group of fighters that dared to attack him. Despite their high speeds, Gigan caught up with them easily. He slashed one, causing it to shatter and explode into a ball of fire. The rest attempted evasive maneuvers but Gigan managed to swipe down three more. The remaining two decreased their speed, putting Gigan in front of them. They fired more missiles into Gigan's back causing the mechanized monster to stagger but not fall from the sky. He turned around and stopped, and before the jets could dodge the attack both crashed into his outstretched sickles. Gigan landed back down in the city as the last two fireballs crashed onto a city block.

Affairs were not much better in Los Angeles. The strike force to combat the alien ships met the same fate, and the forces to combat King Ghidorah were largely wiped out. The tank shells failed to even dent the dragon's golden scales and the tanks were rapidly wiped out by lightning bolts fired from the three-headed monster.

Currently, the King of Terror was combatting a force of jet fighters, much like Gigan. The dragon shrieked and cackled as he chased his prey through the sky. Only three fighters were left, two shot down by the great dragon. Like the shells, the missiles were useless. The fighters split up in hopes of throwing off their target. One was caught in the jaws of King Ghidorah's right head and was quickly crushed while the left head fired a bolt of lightning at another, reducing it to a fireball. The remaining fighter was the only one to seemingly escape. That is, until one of the dragon's two tails swiped it out of the sky.

The United States Military and the Japanese Self Defense Force had exhausted their forces trying to repel the invasion. The alien ships were too fast, too maneuverable, and too well armed for them to compete with. Not to mention the giant monsters that came with them. The world watched as the dreaded Rodan attempted to defeat Gigan only to be beaten, bloodied and in retreat. No strike had been successful. Full retreat and evacuation from affected areas were ordered by the U.S. President and the Japanese Prime Minister. The United Nations was on standby to provide support but nobody knew what to do. They knew that the alien menace would most likely continue their conquest further into their land. They were contemplating the nuclear option.

A diplomatic team was sent to Infant Island to see if Mothra would act on the behalf of humanity. The natives said that Mothra was preparing to take action and to have faith. Days had passed however and there was no sign of the great moth.

The General sat in his command chair after contacting Vorticia, his beloved queen. The invasion was going smoothly. The cities were crumbled by their forces with minimal losses. However, Megalon was lost. General Ardal would not have sent him alone if he had more monsters to spare. Those not deployed currently were kept in reserve forces in case the phase one assault had failed. He could have sent another in his place but the General wanted his best and brightest on the front lines. Megalon was neither. Of all his monsters, he was the only acceptable loss in his mind. Gigan was performing at peak efficiency, having defeated Rodan and removed him as a threat for the moment. King Ghidorah had razed Los Angeles successfully, annihilating all resistance. The others on the ground had been just as successful. All his monsters had done well. Nevertheless, General Ardal had a hint of concern regarding Godzilla and Anguirus. Their course was headed for Los Angeles. For King Ghidorah. A duel of kings was imminent.


	6. Chapter 6: Duel of Kings

Night had fallen in Los Angeles. The few buildings that stood were dark, only illuminated by the fires of the surrounding structures. Rows of tanks lined the streets as smoldering ruins, helicopters and fighter jets were scattered, some in the streets, others crashed into buildings. The occasional alien craft was sighted in the wreckage but it was clear which side took greater losses. Vortaak troops had set up camps in the rubble and were deploying ground troops. Three-legged walkers patrolled the streets, standing about two stories tall. Among the Vortaak ranks, rumors circulated that the design was inspired by human science fiction motion pictures. Either way, it proved effective at maneuvering across the now uneven terrain. The turrets swiveled and scanned the area for any signs of life. It was purely precautionary, considering they were all well aware that all humans either left the city or were cleansed. However, there was something that the Vortaak soldiers were worried about. Their General sent word that two Earth monsters were headed for Los Angeles. King Ghidorah was resting on rubble, having earned the right sit upon his throne after doing most of the work in the city's decimation. A single head lifted up and looked around. He knew they were near. The King of Terror took to the skies to meet his opponents.

Godzilla and Anguirus made landfall. Vortaak walkers and fighters met them and opened fire. The plasma bolts burned and charred their flesh but it was not enough to defeat them. Godzilla released a blast of atomic breath and easily shot down all the fighters in the sky. A trio of walkers attempted to flank him only for the reptile's tail to knock them into oblivion. Anguirus had been dealing with the rest of the walkers and trampled them with ease. In no way was it a fair fight.

After dealing with the Vortaak offense they heard the flapping of giant wings. King Ghidorah landed before them. The monster towered over them, Godzilla's head only at the base of the monster's necks. The duo was not intimidated though and proceeded to roar at the dragon. King Ghidorah's heads flapped and waved around wildly as he made sounds that sounded almost like shrill cackling and laughter. He looked and sounded insane. Despite that apparent fact, the glittery dragon wielded immense power that it was not afraid to use. He fired a barrage of lightning from his three mouths at both opponents. After recovering from the attack, Godzilla returned fire and scorched the shining scales. King Ghidorah did not appear hurt by the attack, in fact, he did not really even acknowledge the strike. He took off into the air and delivered a kick that knocked Godzilla onto his side, then, as he landed, he stomped Anguirus. Both monsters were hurt but they got back on their feet. King Ghidorah wrapped a neck around Godzilla's throat as his other heads bit down on his shoulder and neck. From his mouths, he delivered an electric shock to the marine reptile. Godzilla tried to release atomic flame but his throat was closed and he was running out of time. Anguirus, taking action, bit down on one of King Ghidorah's tails. The tail began flailing about, however, the dinosaur held on.

Godzilla released a wave of nuclear energy that burned King Ghidorah, forcing him to release the radioactive reptile. Anguirus let go, only to jump onto King Ghidorah's back and bite down on a neck. King Ghidorah flailed, attempting to get Anguirus off of him. Godzilla was drained from the nuclear pulse combined with nearly suffocating. He could not do much of anything as King Ghidorah flew off with Anguirus hanging from his neck.

King Ghidorah flew away, feeling the golden blood ooze from the wound that only got worse as gravity pulled at Anguirus who dangled with determination in his eye. Eventually, King Ghidorah fell to the ground with Anguirus from the pain of piercing teeth and the strain the added weight provided. They were miles away from Godzilla by the time they dropped. Both were unconscious from the fall into northern California. Sometime later, Anguirus awakened and groggily burrowed into the ground to evade the Vortaak forces that came to retrieve a living but wounded King Ghidorah. Meanwhile, Godzilla knew he had no way of knowing what became of the two until later, and proceeded to rampage and destroy the Vortaak camps. They never stood a chance.

Anguirus spent time hidden underground to rest. His body ached but he was determined nonetheless. After a time, he resumed burrowing and made a course for the direction the retrieval team came from. He was headed for Seattle. Meanwhile, Godzilla had returned to the sea. He felt something call out to him from across the Pacific and his course was set. To Tokyo. The city he demolished all those years ago.

Meanwhile in Seattle Gigan stood staring through the fire and flames, proud of his work. He observed his master's forces assemble on the ground around him. They were mere insects to him, but he understood the price of rebellion. Not that he had a desire to rebel. Gigan knew his place and was content with it. His master allowed him to sufficiently satiate his hunger for the blood of his foes.


	7. Chapter 7: Seattle's Savior

The sun rose on the horizon. The fires in Seattle had long since burned out. Gigan still stood, finally growing bored. The Vortaak had finished setting up their base and he was awaiting new orders. He hoped to invade another city. His blades were starving for action. Then, he felt a slight rumbling. Something was beneath him. He looked down and squawked as Anguirus burst from the ground, knocking an astonished Gigan on his side. Anguirus growled at the cyborg as he got up. Gigan's prayers for violence were answered. He had a worthy adversary like the flying creature from before.

Gigan slashed at Anguirus but the dinosaur's carapace took the blow. The cyborg took note of the creatures natural body armor and planned to gut it from underneath. Anguirus spun around and hit Gigan in the head with his spiked tail. The force of it damaged the cyborg's head and Gigan shrieked in surprise. He did not expect the little dinosaur to damage him so easily.

The cybernetic monster was ready to attempt a brutal and fatal attack. Gigan placed his claws on Anguirus' back and held him in place. He activated his buzzsaw and Anguirus squirmed in his grasp. Doing so, he managed to put his back to the blade and the buzzsaw began scraping on his carapace. Anguirus was still in pain, but less than he would have been. He managed to completely wrestle free from Gigan's grasp and locked his jaws on Gigan's neck. In retaliation, the cyborg stabbed Anguirus with one of his sickles. Anguirus yelped and released his grip but slashed Gigan's face in defiance. Gigan stepped back, the blade exiting the dinosaur's body as he shook off the attack on his head.

Gigan's natural flesh was getting tarnished further by these Earth monsters. While he did not worry about preserving his natural body too much, he took pride in his combat abilities. Before Gigan could perform another attack, Anguirus rolled into a ball and bounced toward his opponent. Gigan was surprised by the bizarre nature of the move and the dinosaur scored a direct hit, nailing the cyborg in the head. Sparks flew as Gigan's head took severe damage from the blow, finishing what Anguirus' tail started. The cyborg monster collapsed on the ground, a few more sparks and surges coming from his head. The alien was alive but disabled until his systems could be repaired. Gigan was essentially rendered unconscious.

Vortaak forces prepared to retaliate but before they could mobilize, Anguirus rolled over their base, crushing most of their forces into the ground. Bruised and bloodied, Anguirus knew his fight was over for now. He retreated into the ocean to return home and heal, hoping Godzilla could finish the fight. After he left, reinforcements arrived and retrieved Gigan's broken form.


	8. Chapter 8: Oxygen Destroyer

The presence that had been calling to Godzilla was still very active. Godzilla made landfall in Osaka in the afternoon. The city was devastated. Rubble occupied the once impressive city blocks. Military wreckage was all over, and the dead soldiers had something unusual about them. Most of them looked partially dissolved and burned away by something. Something Godzilla knew all too well and the sight was unnerving.

He walked through the wreckage, not caring for the human's lost, but the fact that something caused it. Something terrible that was more than likely still present. Godzilla made his way to an oil refinery that was still somewhat standing and saw something that actually put fear into the monster. It was a creature he had not seen in many years. Not since 1995. The beast before him was something of pure evil, and like him, born from the horrors of humanity. The monster before him was Destoroyah. The monster bellowed, its gold eyes seemingly staring into Godzilla's soul. It was a full head taller than Godzilla and its red leathery wings waved about and the prominent horn on its head surged with energy. Godzilla roared back, prepared to duel with the devil yet again.

Back in 1995, a monster was revealed to have been born by the failed attempt on Godzilla's life. A chemical compound was created in 1954 as an experiment by scientists to slay Godzilla, the monster that had demolished Tokyo weeks prior. The monster lingered in the bay and officials and citizens alike were terrified. The JSDF was useless to bring the monster down and they were out of options. The compound destroyed oxygen and was believed to be able to dissolve Godzilla. It was deployed in the bay and Godzilla was thought dead. Little did they know, Godzilla's healing factor and immense size allowed him to survive albeit painfully. This weapon gave rise to something far worse than Godzilla however. Microscopic crustaceans from the Precambrian era lived in the bay undiscovered. The compound had a bizarre reaction to the creatures because of their different biology. It mutated them, gave them oxygen eating abilities and the power to combine together to form something deadly. This biological bomb had been ticking in Tokyo until 1995 when the creature emerged. Godzilla battled the monster in Haneda Airport and with the help of the JSDF the monster was pushed back into the bay and thought killed. Little did they know, it was still very much alive in the sea. The Vortaak found him and took him under their control to use as a powerful weapon against Earth. The devilish monster was just what they wanted. However, the effectiveness of the mind control on such a complex hive minded organism was in question and thus the monster was left to work in the city alone. However, now Godzilla would be in a deadly rematch. One he never, ever wanted.

Destoroyah opened with a deadly beam of purple energy, one that could dissolve and destroy oxygen. It hit Godzilla like a giant freight train and he felt it burn and dissolve at his skin. It reminded him of what he felt in Tokyo Bay decades ago. Godzilla returned to his feet and launched a blast of atomic fire at the abomination. It burned and chipped away at Destoroyah's exoskeleton, but the deep sea monster mostly shrugged off the attack. He flew into the air and over Godzilla. Before Godzilla could move, Destoroyah clamped his pincer tail down on Godzilla's neck and proceeded to drag him through the remains of Osaka. Destoroyah released him and let him slide into the harbor, crushing a freighter that was docked and previously fortunate enough to be ignored. Godzilla stood up as Destoroyah landed in front of him. They grappled for a bit, Godzilla's strength compensating for the size difference. Destoroyah, realizing his bulk was not enough, powered up his horn. He brought his head down, and like a finely sharpened katana, he slashed Godzilla's shoulder, eliciting a cry of pain from the reptile. Godzilla bit down on Destoroyah's neck until he saw a sickly greenish white blood come from the monster. Destoroyah released a pained shriek and stabbed a clawed hand into Godzilla. Both monsters bled and clawed at each other in a brutal battle. Destoroyah forced Godzilla's mouth off of his neck and flew into the air. From the sky, Destoroyah released another volley of his deadly oxygen destroyer beam. It hit Godzilla once more and he felt his body burn and melt away. Once the attacked ceased, Godzilla stood as his body healed and kept an eye on his adversary. He watched closely as he charged up another blast of atomic flame, his spines glowing a familiar cyan. Destoroyah flew at Godzilla and rammed him with his horn and the stream of fire shot harmlessly into the air. The horn pierced Godzilla's gut and he was painfully pulled up into the air. Godzilla reached down and grabbed at the horn as Destoroyah took him higher into the air. After pulling, twisting, and bending, Godzilla snapped the horn off. Destoroyah's gold, devilish eyes widened, and he shrieked in shock and agony at the offense. Godzilla fell from the sky to the harbor below.

Godzilla landed in the water creating a tidal wave that hit shore. The water mostly cushioned him, but it still hurt a lot. Especially as he pulled the horn from his abdomen. The water ran red with the blood of a king, but the wound soon healed. Godzilla returned ashore and saw Destoroyah, in his shock, had crashed to the ground as well. The beast was battered and bloodied, not lucky enough to have landed in the water. He was back in the oil refinery, lying in the wreckage. Godzilla's deep red-orange eyes stared at the atrocity in utter contempt. He charged up a blast of atomic breath and fired a strong blast with no mercy. It hit Destoroyah and the refinery around him, creating a giant explosion. Amongst the flames, Destoroyah shrieked and bellowed as he combusted. When Godzilla finished there was a giant fire consuming what had remained of the refinery. What had once been Destoroyah was a charred, crusted, corpse. With satisfaction, Godzilla continued his journey to Tokyo.

As Godzilla walked away, microscopic beings not seen by the naked eye crawled from under the corpse and made a long journey to the harbor. The small red beings joined together in a group and made a voyage to a deep ocean trench, trillions of their kind having been obliterated.


	9. Chapter 9: Pollution Nightmare

Tokyo was in a situation far different from the other invaded cities. It was not flattened, but it was polluted. The city was rendered a biohazard. It was covered in sludge and the skies were filled with smog. It all emanated from a single being. An alien the Vortaak found in a Dark Gas Nebula near Orion far from Earth in what would be the Earth year 1971. It was an organism that fed on substances, that to most biological organisms, was unbelievably toxic if ingested. It would have been an adequate pollution cleaner, if it did not produce waste far worse, containing elements of what was ingested. It also grew and expanded from its consumption. There were concerns among the Vortaak as to how such a monster could be contained once released, but it was an adequate bioweapon. It had successfully overcome all of its opposition with little trouble. Tanks were overwhelmed by the corrosive sludge. Jets were swatted out of the sky with ease. The shells and missiles did nothing but further spread the sludge that composed the monster's body. Even worse was the state of the soldiers and civilians that encountered the sludge or Hedorah himself. Their bodies were corroded and dissolved away, in some cases to the bone. The city was full of absolute horror, nightmare fuel in its purest form.

Vortaak forces were not present due to the biohazard, but have since been dispatched after new developments happened. Mothra the Goddess of Peace had arrived and had been heading for Hedorah. The ships were ordered to aid the monster as its combat prowess against such a threat had until then been unknown.

Mothra made her way through Japan, flying over the nation at high speeds. The fighters appeared around her pursued the great moth and opened fire. Mothra took a few hits but mostly evaded the barrage. With swift flight tactics, she tricked a few fighters into hitting a skyscraper. She released a cloud of glittery scales that interfered with the systems of the rest and caused them all to crash. A few more appeared in front of her to block her path, but they were dispatched by orange energy bolts from her antenna.

After the encounter, Mothra, without pause, headed to challenge Hedorah directly. She knew she had to repel the alien forces in their entirety, but she also knew the grave threat Hedorah was on its own, as even the Vortaak did not have a firm hold on it. It was a threat to the whole planet, and if it managed to spread, the results would be catastrophic. The Vortaak were fools to release such a potent organism on a planet rife with pollution. Some things deep in space are best left untouched. Mothra would have arrived sooner but she needed to muster the strength to fight what she knew would be a hard battle. Her priestesses prayers were with her and she was ready to die if necessary. As a precaution, she sent out a telepathic call to Godzilla. While destructive, she knew the monster could finish the battle should she fail.

Hedorah was feeding off of a smokestack when its large, unnerving, vertical, red eyes noticed the moth approach. With a chirp, Mothra fired orange beams from her antenna at the blob. Hedorah's black body burned and sizzled from the assault and his response was just a sickening gurgle as his eyes followed Mothra. Mothra flew by a few more times, and on run number three the smog monster finally retaliated. A red beam of energy fired from one of his eyes and clipped Mothra. The beam had a corrosive effect and she felt it burn her wing. She crashed to the ground but was quickly up again, knowing that if she lingered on the ground for too long the acidic monster would attempt to consume her.

Godzilla had been traveling through Tokyo and saw the unnatural black sludge that covered most of everything. The scent of the smog was nauseating. He knew something was gravely wrong. He heard energy blasts, the loud chirping of a familiar airborne creature, and sickening gurgling of something else. He knew he was headed for another fight.

Hedorah swung a misshapen arm into the air to swipe at Mothra but she was too fast for the alien. The moth was struggling to find an effective way to handle the pile of sludge. Just as hope was beginning to slip away she heard a roar, and shortly afterward a cyan colored stream of atomic fire struck Hedorah. The smog monster shrieked as his exterior bubbled and burned from the attack. With foul-smelling steam rising from his body, Hedorah finally decided to stand on two blobby legs. He gurgled as his red eyes focused on his new attacker. A giant reptile stood before him, Godzilla had arrived with fury in his eyes.

Mothra hovered at Godzilla's side and the two formed an uneasy alliance against their hazardous foe. Godzilla did not care much for the moth but he knew it was the being that called to him. The two had crossed paths a handful of times but never on friendly terms. However, seeing the situation at hand he was willing to cooperate. The reptile made the mistake of rushing Hedorah, and the blob enveloped him. Godzilla felt his flesh burn and Hedorah made a strange gurgling noise that sounded almost like horrific laughter. Mothra acted quickly and released more gold, glittery, scales that covered and burned Hedorah. After a moment, he was forced to release Godzilla and back off. Godzilla's whole body burned, his skin steaming from the acidic compounds. Although it rapidly healed it was still agonizing. This made Godzilla even angrier. He charged up a powerful blast of atomic breath and burned Hedorah with it. The tower of grime crumpled against a building and crushed it as his body burst into flame. Mothra contributed with energy beams, dousing the monster in fire and explosions. When the two stopped, Hedorah was covered in steam, parts of him boiled and bubbly. The more he burned, the worse he smelled.

The two thought victory was near, but then the sludge covering the buildings nearby began moving and joining Hedorah's body, helping him reform. Hedorah stood with a triumphant wail and opened fire with a barrage of red energy beams at his opponents. The assault sent Mothra to the ground and Godzilla fell into a city block. Both of their bodies burned and felt sore from the assault. They both got up and Mothra flew into the air, an idea forming. Godzilla had an idea of his own. He charged Hedorah yet again and thrust a fist into one of the blob's eyes. Sludge gushed from the wound as opposed to blood and both wailed in pain. Godzilla then used a nuclear pulse that fried Hedorah and blew his body apart once again. Godzilla walked away from the puddle of sludge as his badly corroded hand healed. His hand was steamy and acidic with visible bone from all the gushing black sludge. Mothra then began circling around the puddle high in the air, a trail of gold forming a circle behind her. Hedorah was slowly reforming, but Mothra was going to make sure that never happened. With the circle complete, Mothra's symbol materialized in the center of it. Then, as soon as it was ready, the golden symbol came crashing down with the might of the heavens behind it. As it collided with Hedorah, a bright explosion of energy burst outward. Amidst the explosion, Hedorah could be heard giving one last monstrous shriek as the vile being was incinerated by the purified energy.

Godzilla was actually impressed by the show of strength and was relieved by the smog monster's destruction. Mothra thanked Godzilla for his help and then flew off to continue the battle wherever she may be needed. Godzilla, being tired and without any immediate threat, decided to return home. He hoped Anguirus was well after he had lost him in America.


	10. Chapter 10: The Moth's Wrath

Mothra had something terrible come to mind. She learned Infant Island was under attack. She flew home as fast as possible in what was slowly turning into an unstoppable rage. Nobody threatens her home or her people. The Vortaak just attacked both.

General Ardal was increasingly desperate as all of his forces had fallen. He personally oversaw an invasion of Infant Island in an attempt to draw out and kill Mothra using the superior firepower of the mothership. Their emphasis on destroying Godzilla and the others may have been misplaced. Mothra had shown her true strength by annihilating Hedorah and the General knew the moth had to be dealt with immediately. Since the fleet was weakened severely and since the villagers were incredibly primitive with just spears for warfare, it was a ground invasion. The fighters awaited the arrival of Mothra.

The villagers did their best but the Vortaak forces and their plasma rifles easily overpowered them. Silver armored alien soldiers stormed the village and while some were brought down by the spear-wielding natives, the superior firepower of the Vortaak prevailed. The villagers and the priestesses all fled for a shelter on the cliffside to hide. It was not long though before Mothra arrived. She appeared and began shooting down Vortaak fighters with her energy beams, and caused the others to crash with her scales. The divine moth showed no mercy towards the Vortaak.

General Ardal sat in his command chair and ordered the crew to open fire with the mothership turrets. Streams of blue destructive energy were launched from under the ship at Mothra. She dodged most of the shots until one hit her and sent her spiraling down to the island below. Before she met the ground, she managed to correct herself and fly towards the ship once again. Using her energy beams she destroyed two of the eight cannons. General Ardal ordered them to keep firing to destroy the moth. He could not afford to fail. Despite their best efforts, Mothra systematically destroyed all of the turrets. The moth did loops and barrel rolls, dodging all attempts to bring her down successfully. As each turret exploded the General felt his anger grow more and more.

The General sent the remaining fighters to battle Mothra as the mothership began to pull back. Mothra was out for blood, as they dared to spill the blood of her people. She began taking on over ten alien ships on her own as her people watched amongst the rocks, filled with hope. The ships were destroyed one by one with ease, some dropped by energy blasts and others brutally flown into. By the time she had finished though, the mothership had successfully retreated. The Vortaak infantry was unfortunately left behind amongst the skirmish. They were not to be granted mercy.


	11. Chapter 11: One Final Battle

Above the Pacific, the Vortaak General was distraught. As Mothra dueled what had remained of his mighty army, he ordered a full retreat. He regretted his misguided invasion of Infant Island. He should have released the reserve monsters on the cities and continued the war securely above the ocean. It cost him most of what remained of his fleet and he was in no position to continue the invasion.

The mothership and all support ships began retreating into space. As they left, General Ardal had one last thing to consider. His queen would undoubtedly be displeased by his failure, but he knew a way to soften the blow. They had one more weapon aboard the mothership, and it could be used to destroy one of the primary causes of their failure. The General planned to kill Godzilla in one final attack to ensure a future invasion would be more successful. At this point, he felt desperate and had to do something. He ordered the support ships to continue their retreat while the mothership approached Godzilla, who was currently traveling in the ocean. Once the ship had arrived above him, General Ardal ordered that his men teleport the beast aboard and place him within a weapons testing arena. An arena that housed one of their last anti-monster weapons.

In a flash of white light, Godzilla found himself on a metal platform under a dark dome high above. Around him was a circle of green pillars generating a green field around the platform. Beyond the energy field, there was what appeared to be a strange city, full of bizarre alien structures that were all black and gray in color with various neon colored lights. The most puzzling sight to him was a large machine standing before him. It looked like Godzilla. Godzilla with slimmer, more angular features. Suddenly its orange eyes began glowing as the machine activated.

In his command chair, the General had a holographic control system before him. He activated their greatest creation, Mechagodzilla. It was created as a countermeasure in case Godzilla had become too troublesome. General Ardal would have deployed it sooner, but he silently admitted to nobody but himself that his overconfidence prevented it. He was sure the monsters they had deployed were sufficient enough to stop Godzilla, but they had all fallen, one by one. However, the General was positive that the radioactive reptile could not stand against him personally.

Mechagodzilla's hand spun as finger mounted missiles were loaded. A metal hand raised and fired a barrage of missiles. Godzilla would normally be unphased by such an assault, but these missiles were made to punch through his scales and detonate inside for maximum damage. Godzilla roared in pain as his chest exploded, red blood hitting the metal ground. The General smiled, confident this would be the monster's last battle.

Rainbow energy beams fired from the robot's eyes and knocked down Godzilla just as he began to stand, further damaging his chest. General Ardal looked to destroy the creatures vital organs before its wounds could heal. Just as more missiles prepared to fire, Godzilla blasted Mechagodzilla with a blast of atomic fire. The stream knocked the machine back and the missiles missed their target. Instead, they hit one of the shield generators and weakened the force field. The General then got worried. If Godzilla broke out, the results would be catastrophic. The testing arena was made for controlled testing, not a true battle. General Ardal would have to end it quickly, for his sake and the sake of the men aboard. Godzilla mustered the strength to charge the machine and hit hard. Mechagodzilla flew into another generator and, as a result, the field collapsed. The General then realized he needed to hurry and kill the giant before it destroyed his ship.

The fight spilled over into the complex and Vortaak soldiers scattered as the giants fell into buildings. The General struggled to keep Godzilla at bay. One of Mechagodzilla's hands, with its spiked missile fingers, stabbed into Godzilla's gut. The monster bellowed and slashed at the Mechagodzilla's face. General Ardal opened fire into the monster's abdomen and Godzilla's belly exploded outward. Another load roar came out and Mechagodzilla was hit by a blast of blue flame. Its metal exterior was blackened and charred by the repeated blasts. A chest compartment opened up and a blast of electricity burst from it, shocking Godzilla and causing him to get off of Mechagodzilla. The General made the machine rise from the rubble and face Godzilla. General Ardal was impressed by the monster's healing factor. His wounds closed rapidly.

Mechagodzilla activated the rockets on its feet and flew into Godzilla. They grappled through the alien structures in a dangerous duel to the death. Vortaak forces evacuated the area as their headquarters were stomped flat. The General realized it was futile to contain the battle. All he could do was try to eradicate the mutant as fast as possible. He knew the folly of his actions, and did his best to push forward and minimize casualties.

They continued to trade blows. Godzilla was battered and weak, and Mechagodzilla, while resilient, was taking damage from the severe blows dealt by the lizard. Mechagodzilla flew away and landed a few blocks away to gain distance. General Ardal activated all weapons. Godzilla charged at the robot as energy beams, missiles, and lightning bolts hit him and the surrounding area. Sparks and explosions filled the air but Godzilla did not surrender. He ran up to his doppelganger, spun around, and hit the monster directly in the head with his tail. The sheer force of the attack shattered Mechagodzilla's jaw and damaged its neck. Both fell to the ground. Godzilla writhed in pain, chunks of flesh blown off and other areas burned from the barrage. Mechagodzilla was malfunctioning, control to most of its body being severed by the neck damage breaking vital circuitry.

The General struggled to make the machine rise and mobilized a force of walkers to finish off Godzilla while he was weak. The walkers approached and began firing on Godzilla. The reptile groaned and took all the hits, slowly rising to his feet. His spines began to glow and before the soldiers knew it, nuclear fire doused half of their forces. The walkers hit by the attack exploded into fire and melted down. The rest retreated. Godzilla returned his attention to Mechagodzilla. He half lunged half fell onto the robot and began smashing it. General Ardal did all he could do at that moment. He fired the eye beams at Godzilla, and the monster retaliated by grabbing machine's head and forcefully twisting. He tore off its head, and, as he did so, the beam momentarily continued firing in an arc through the air. It struck the ceiling above the complex cutting a red hot line through the metal. As it came down at the end of its arc, the beam struck one of the engine cooling tanks along the edges of the ship. Coolant exploded from the structure and some of the ship's engines began to overheat. The mothership began falling from the sky.

Ardal knew the battle was lost. He ordered surviving crew and military personnel to evacuate. He elected to go down with the ship. He accepted his failure to command a successful invasion, and in his desire to please his queen, he doomed himself and his ship in the process. Mechagodzilla lay destroyed in a pile of rubble. Godzilla angrily rampaged, seemingly not caring that the ship was falling. The altitude of the mothership and the angle of its descent created a course for the Atlantic Ocean. The friction of the atmosphere burned at the outside, turning the hull red hot.

In his command chair, Ardal cursed his overconfidence. Had he used all the monsters, all the soldiers, in a focused invasion, then maybe just maybe it would have worked. He found it almost funny how humanity survived. Some of their greatest mistakes, mutations born from their own carelessness, are what saved them in the end. Ardal laughed at the irony and absurdity of the situation. As the ocean approached, he wondered if any of the Vortaak's mistakes could turn into a blessing. He wondered if there was hope for his people beyond Earth. As the mothership collided with the ocean, the ship's hull had burned away so much that the ship exploded from the impact. In his last moments, Ardal felt hope that his people could live on without Earth.


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

In the weeks after the invasion, humanity had begun to rebuild. All the affected cities were carefully reconstructed and life gradually returned to normal. Humanity had become concerned about what the future held. They now knew they were not alone and that it was possible the Vortaak could return. The United Nations sent a recovery team to the approximate location of the mothership crash in the Atlantic. Vortaak technology was harvested from the wreckage and to the surprise of all involved, Mechagodzilla was discovered. The remains of the once magnificent machine were brought to the surface for study. Military leaders believed there was finally potential for an effective anti-monster weapon.

Mothra remained on Infant Island to care for her people like always. The villagers and Mothra had dealt with the invaders and the people were rebuilding the village. The great moth settled down on a cliff overlooking her people. The Infant Island natives once again felt safe knowing their goddess was there to protect them. Mothra then allowed herself to rest, her mission done and her people safe.

Anguirus made his way back to Monster Island and shambled ashore. For the most part, his wounds had closed up. He curled up on the beach to rest just as he had been prior to the invasion. Anguirus was positive Godzilla had won as he sensed no more danger. The crashing of the waves soon lulled the dinosaur to sleep.

Rodan had dealt with all alien ships that dared to pursue him and he found himself in Alaska. He lied down in a forest and used the snow on the ground to soothe his many wounds. Rodan hoped that the alien menace was stopped by something else because he knew he was not up to the task. However he was not too concerned, he had a feeling that everything would be alright. The pterosaur then began to sleep through the snowfall comfortably.

Godzilla was never found at the crash site. Not alive or dead. He went missing after the crash and was officially declared dead by the United Nations. However, despite what official records declared, nobody truly believed it without proof. Everybody was certain that someday the king would return, they just had no idea when.

Despite all the monsters having killed millions collectively over the years, humanity was grateful for having been spared total annihilation thanks to them. Their intervention will forever be remembered and construction of a facility on the Monster Islands has been in the planning stages. The facility's purpose would be to contain and study the multitude of monsters on the planet. Not only would it protect the people from monster attack but allow the animals to live peacefully in a suitable habitat. The United Nations then began an initiative to collect all the monsters immediately.

In a system far away, the remnants of the General's fleet returned to Vortaaka. The ships docked at the Vortaak capital, comprised of architecture, not unlike that aboard the mothership. The city was predominantly blacks and grays with neon lights lining the structures.

The surviving officers reported to Vorticia. They walked down a long silver hall with a purple carpet leading the throne room. The walls were lined with imperial guards masked behind purple and silver armor, standing still as statues with spears at their sides.

The doors to the throne room slid open and the three officers entered. None wished to deliver the news. Queen Vorticia sat in her black and silver throne. She wore a long purple dress, with a tall silver crown on her head. She had a body similar to that of a human female but with the signature gray skin of the Vortaak. Nervously, the officers described the events that had transpired.

Vorticia was silent during the report, and once hearing every detail, only then did she provide an opinion. She was enraged at the failure to defeat such a primitive world and found herself saddened by the loss of Ardal. He was her most talented warrior, yet he was prone to overconfidence hasty decisions which were sadly his undoing. Nevertheless, she had hope. She was told that more Earth monsters had been captured and were kept as reserve forces. Although they were abandoned on Earth during the retreat, their control was still intact and would be ready for use should they attempt to invade again. After dismissing the officers, she thought to herself and smiled. Not only were there more monsters hidden away on Earth, but they had come to possess another creature on Vortaaka.

The Queen peered out her window and saw a blue translucent squid-like monster outside corralled in a giant electrified fence amongst the rocky outskirts. This monster was a Millennian, an ancient species that they were experimenting with. It had the uncanny ability to adapt to any environment by absorbing the DNA of other species. The perfect weapon. Another invasion was certainly a possibility.


End file.
